Joseph (The Ancient Magus' Bride)
Joseph is the main antagonist of the manga/anime series The Ancient Magus' Bride. He was originally a young graveyard keeper who was often looked down upon others. When he came across an ancient being known as Cartaphilus, he became desperate to help keep the being well. Eventually, he decided to merge with him, becoming a Sorcerer. He is voiced by Ayumu Murase in the Japanese version, and Josh Grelle in the English dubbed version. Appearance Joseph has the appearance of a slender, young boy. When he was a graveyard keeper, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes. After merging with Cartaphilus, however, he gained silver long hair, with long bangs that covered his right eye. His eyes were also changed to a duller coloring, but recently, he changed his left eye with Chise's, gaining a green eye. Personality Joseph was originally a caring, young man, who sought to help those in need and place the dead in eternal rest. However, when he was unable to help Cartaphilus, he broke down and eventually fused himself with him. Ever since then, Joseph has began to suffer from a bit of amnesia. Because of his death anxiety, he will do anything to keep himself from suffering and feeling pain. He ultimately values no one's lives and has no issue with using them, only to bring the same pain upon them. History Background Joseph was once a regular gravekeeper, who had lost his parents at a young age. He eventually met a strange-looking being known as Cartaphilus, who appeared to be in poor condition. Joseph did everything he can to help him, but was struggling desperately. Eventually, he decided to merge himself with him, to prevent him from dying. Joseph would eventually regret this decision, however, as he was left in an immortal state, due to Cartaphilus' ability. As a result, Joseph would go through constant pain, to the point where it drove his sanity away. He would then go out of his ways to commit many crimes, in order to release the curse placed on him for the sake of finally dying. Powers and Abilities *'Body Possession': Joseph has shown to demonstrate the abilities of possessing others and taking over their bodies. *'Immortality': Because he is merged with Cartaphilus, Joseph is cursed with immortality, having to live for eternal life. *'Sorcery': Joseph has shown to have great skills in wielding sorcerer magic. He is capable of using said magic to create monsters and receiving knowledge of others in his mind. *'Necromancer': Being a descendant of necromancers, Joseph is able to communicate with the dead and create undead henchmen under his command. Gallery Manga Cartaphilus.Theory.jpg 7bf0d7b78672f57921d3e6aa7e9905a3dc09e993 00.jpg 999f4e2296c2a18de2ddfa6acdb1962f.jpg 7e1089900bc13afb4c6ba00967d5bab19ad0a410 hq.jpg Anime DWKzOs5XUAAcO0w.jpg DWKzPdVXcAA k5x.jpg Mahoutsukai no Yome - 08 - Large 01.jpg Mahoutsukai-no-Yome-08-01.jpg Mahoutsukai-no-yome-0801.jpg 133c56e47011ba152ffd19498a74292e.png Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Tragic Category:Monster Master Category:Magic Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sadists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Deal Makers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Poachers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Nihilists Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Suicidal Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Damned Souls Category:Necromancers Category:Possessor